Iris
by Danna Malfoy
Summary: Não sabem quem são nem o que fazem aqui...Apenas sabem que amam...Amam a ponto de matar...


NA: Oias!!! Finalmente acabei isto!!! Bom, obrigada a CACL e ao meu daddy! Ele também me ajudou nisto. A CACL, como beta, ajudou-me imenso!!! :-D Fui... Deixam reviwes... Please!!!  
  
Kissess  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * *  
  
^*^And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now^*^  
  
Para quê se preocupar, quando ninguém a via?  
  
Para quê amar, quando não era amada?  
  
Para quê sonhar com o Paraíso, quando tudo está mais perto de lá do que ela?  
  
Para quê ver, se não pode ver o que quer?  
  
Para quê ouvir, se não pode ouvir as palavras desejadas?  
  
Para quê tentar fazer com que ele a visse, quando ele não queria?  
  
Para quê existir, se não o pode tocar?  
  
^*^And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight^*^  
  
O que ela poderia fazer era aproveitar enquanto podia... Tipo... O ano estava a acabar, tinha que aproveitar as refeições. Apesar de ele nunca a sentir, ela estava lá. Será que ele não a poderia ver? Parecia que ser miupe piorou demasiado a sua visão. Ele era cego? Também, quem iria olhar para ela quando se tinha Voldemort aos seus pés?  
  
Mas ela não se estava a preocupar. Mais tarde ou mais cedo acabaria... Talvez naquela mesma noite. Ela não estava a aguentar mais a sua falta... Apesar de só ter 16 anos, ela queria senti-lo no seu corpo, na sua alma, na sua cama.  
  
^*^And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want to know who I am^*^  
  
Ali estava ela, novamente, na mesma parte. O punhal desprotegido e apontado para o peito. As suas mãos suadas deixavam o punhal escorregar, uma vez ou outra, mas ela pegava-o sempre. Os seus cabelos ruivos estavam colados à cara, dificultando a sua visão. Se realmente fizesse o que queria fazer, errava. Era sempre assim.  
  
Suspirou e mandou o punhal crivado com diamantes para cima da mesa. Sentou- se no sofá e suspirou, pesadamente. E se ela falasse com alguém? Não, eles não entenderiam... Ninguém a entendia. Ser a caçula entre 6 irmãos, todos homens era muito complicado.  
  
Não entenderiam... Na verdade achariam loucura. Ela própria acha loucura. Matar-se por não ser correspondida...  
  
^*^And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive^*^  
  
Estranho como ser raptada por Voldemort a pôs forte...Desde então não voltou a chorar, nunca mais chorou, apesar de vontade não lhe faltar...  
  
Estranho como ela era forte e todos a tratavam como uma bebé... As mentiras que lhe contavam para a proteger, e no fundo ela sabia mais que todos eles juntos! Menos, é claro, o tão famoso Harry James Potter.  
  
Vamos ver... Que filme seria mesmo? Ah, não se lembrava nem fazia caso disso... Não! Espera, era livro. Romeu e Julieta...  
  
Mortes por amor... A única diferença seria que AMBOS morriam por amor. O seu lindo amor não era correspondido e o seu amado cagava-se para ela... Podia ser, podia ser que não...  
  
^*^And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want to know who I am^*^  
  
- Vamos ver se eu não me perco de novo... - dizia um rapaz, com o corpo bem formado, graças ao Quiddicht. Ajeitou os óculos, que lhe caiam pelo nariz, em frente aos seus olhos verdes, brilhantes. A Capa da Invisibilidade caia- lhe pelos cabelos pretos e negros. Precisava descansar, pensar. E nada melhor para isso do que o lugar mais longe do mundo que se encontra em Hogwarts.  
  
Ele estava destinado a derrotar Voldemort, seria que alguém compreenderia isso? Ele pensava que não. Entrou no seu lugar "tão secreto" e teve um susto... Estava alguém deitado no sofá... No seu sofá, que ele conjurou de propósito para a sua sala privada.  
  
Aproximou-se cuidadosamente e teve o maior susto que teve na sua vida. Ginny Weasley era quem estava deitada no seu sofá. O seu estado era lastimável. Vestes de Hogwarts? Nada. Camisa de noite branca, manchada de sangue? Sim.  
  
Olhou, procurando algum indicio de alguém que tivesse feito mal a ela, mas não encontrou nada. Voltou a olhar para a face repousada de Ginny e desceu os olhos ao longo dos braços, procurando mais feridas, até que parou na mão direita. Os seus olhos abriram-se de admiração. Um punhal encrostado de diamantes estava com a lamina suja... Suja de sangue. Como poderia punhal tão belo ter magoado pele tão suave?  
  
^*^And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am^*^  
  
- Ginny. - chamou vagarosamente. Esta, ao ouvir o seu nome, resmungou dizendo:  
  
- Que é?! - disse ficando com os olhos fechados e uma expressão zangada.  
  
- Ginny? O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Harry, ignorando o seu desejo que ela estivesse sem roupa...  
  
- Que lhe interessa, Potter? - perguntou Ginny, virando-se no sofá, mas nunca largava o punhal. - Saia da minha sala.  
  
- Sua sala?! Fui eu que a fiz!!! Esse sofá fui eu que conjurei!!!  
  
- É sua a sala, é? Pois agora é minha. Nunca vi um tabuleiro a dizer que isto era seu! - disse, sentando-se e olhando para Harry.  
  
- Porque pensava que ninguém mais a via...  
  
- Pois é Potter... Parece que você não sabe que há mais pessoas com problemas... Há outras pessoas que davam tudo para ficar invisíveis, e você tem tudo. Capa da Invisibilidade e Sala da Invisibilidade. Tudo isso apenas para você. Deixa de ser egoísta, Potter.  
  
^*^And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am^*^  
  
- Egoísta? Você não sabe o que eu sinto...  
  
- Você foi possuído por Voldemort, eu também fui. Você não é correspondido pela Chang eu também não sou correspondida... Acho que sei muito bem o que sentes...  
  
- Não sabes... Tanto que nem acertas por quem eu estou apaixonado...  
  
- Hum? - disse Ginny, virando-se ficando de frente para Harry.  
  
Este apenas sorriu e aproximou-se o suficiente de Ginny para esta ficar com medo.  
  
- O amor morre. Morre e renasce. Foi o que me aconteceu. O meu " amor" pela Cho acabou e por ti começou...  
  
Ginny não teve tempo para sequer digerir aquelas palavras, pois Harry chegou e beijou. Um beijo apaixonado e cheio de fome... De certa forma, era assim que ambos se sentiam. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que estava a fazer ali, até aquele momento.  
  
^*^I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am^*^  
  
Ela não sabia quem era, ele também não. Ela amava-o, ele amava-a. Conheceram-se como ninguém naquela noite, mas ao mesmo tempo tentavam descobrir quem eram... Estavam perto disso.  
  
Ginny Weasley tinha 16 anos e era das melhores do seu ano. Lutadora, corajosa, amiga e amada...  
  
Harry Potter tinha 17 anos e era o amigo da turma do 7º ano. Lutador, corajoso, preocupado com os amigos. Finalmente amava quem o amasse.  
  
Duvidas, essas existem sempre. Podemos saber que as temos, como podemos não saber. O homem que não tem duvidas é aquele que sabe exactamente para onde vai.  
  
O homem que tem duvidas, quer saber para onde vai. Fazer o quê? Isso ele também não sabe. O bom em ter dúvidas é que a vida se torna numa grande caixa de surpresas...  
  
Depois quando acordassem e se encontrassem nos braços um do outro, todas as suas duvidas desaparecerão. Talvez sim, talvez não. Quem sabe? 


End file.
